


The Winged Soul [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), inukagome15



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Soulmates, Tony Feels, Tony sees wings, Virgin Tony Stark, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15
Summary: It wasn't until he was three that he realized he was different and no one else could see the wings. [Podfic version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winged Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539219) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 



**Title:** The Winged Soul  
**Author:** inukagome15  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Art:** wienzard93  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Length:** 1 hour 9 minutes  
**Summary:** It wasn't until he was three that he realized he was different and no one else could see the wings.  


**File:** [mp3 (68MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?us4rrj1zopf8g48)


End file.
